


开源诅咒

by quindecimxv



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quindecimxv/pseuds/quindecimxv
Summary: 是谁曾说过：光是生命，黑暗是虚无？守夜人!AU
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是篇守夜人!AU
> 
> 故事背景大致如下：
> 
> 有超能力人物称为他者，他们能够接触黄昏界，并分为魔法师、女巫、变形人和吸血鬼等不同的超凡人类型。他者一直以来都被划分为光明使者和黑暗使者，他者既有天生的，也有被激发的，而他们首度进入黄昏界的那一刻的心境决定了他们变成光明使者还是黑暗使者。
> 
> 光明使者认为是他们的责任是奉献自己，帮助弱者，他们能够吸取人类的积极情感为己所用。黑暗使者则相反，他们认为他们能够做任何自己想要做的事，并且无视道德责任和后果，他们能够吸取人类的消极情感为己所用。数千年来，双方一直处于交战状态。双方愿意使用任何必要的手段取得胜利。但最终他们意识到，如果他们继续战斗，双方都不可能够生存下去。因此，双方的订立了契约，双方休战，并各自成立了巡查队，以监视对方的侵犯行为。光明使者成立了守夜队，黑暗使者成立了守日队，另外双方各派代表成立了大审判法庭，裁决双方的不法行为，并执行判决。

玻璃窗外的日光逐渐变暖，天空的顶端化为紫色。全食里散发着淡淡的冷的肉桂气味，和新鲜蔬果还有女孩们随手喷的香水味道混合在一起。干净整洁的浅棕色地砖上，达斯汀的影子在地上散成模糊的一小坨。他穿过两边深绿色的货架，抬起手去拿冷柜上的酸奶。他在等被黄昏苦苦拖延的日落，等太阳下山，他就可以动作了。

“湾区那个不能激发十六岁以下他者的规定是谁定的来着？”达斯汀扭头看见西恩·帕克跟他一起站在冷柜前，不同的是他手里的购物篮满满当当的。西恩看上去跟在帕拉奥图时比就多了一把胡子，二级黑暗从者，达斯汀在心里提醒自己，他在刚刚认识西恩的时候西恩还只有三级力量水平，他汲取力量来肆无忌惮，就跟大学时期飞大麻似的。

“我只是来买酸奶的。”他拿起一罐酸奶对西恩晃晃，“你最近如何？”

“加州的空气真的一塌糊涂，我要搬家去俄勒冈了。”西恩咧嘴对他笑。超市里根本没人注意冷柜前站着两个亿万富翁，或者，达斯汀注意到西恩指尖浅灰色的烟雾，有人施了个极小的混淆咒语。

“我不明白，”达斯汀哼出声，“你不介意在外貌上用力量，却不愿治好你的哮喘？”

西恩摇头，“代价太大了。”他蓝色的眼睛一半透过黄昏界一半从现实世界看着达斯汀，“你与生俱来的东西，有时候你习惯就好。”

达斯汀咬住后牙，他从不否认他利用了自己的能力来学习Perl，他没什么不好意思的，如果你生来就能踏入自己的影子，那就不算作弊。十岁的时候他就有导师带着三个礼物来拜访他，领他进入黄昏界。达斯汀并非天生乐观派，只不过普通人类的生活他只能参与进一半，痛苦与忧愁再也无法触到他的额头。

可有时候，再无私的他者都会拥有的优越感褪去后达斯汀希望自己只是个普通人。他可以只是最年轻的亿万富翁，他年轻又聪明还拥有自己的公司，没有人可以逼他干任何他不愿意干的事。

“我还以为你检查过现实线了呢。”达斯汀与西恩向收银柜台走去。西恩向收银员微笑问好。

“这我也确实检查过，”西恩攒着小票拿着袋子，在他迈出感应门的一刹那沉入黄昏界。达斯汀叹气，尾随着他。黄昏界一切看起来都雾茫茫的，像是画质粗劣的恐怖游戏。西恩在黄昏界看着依旧很是潇洒，很多他者甚至无法在黄昏界保持人类的形态，达斯汀都不知道他汲取了多少力量，至少在湾区西恩从不违规使用他的力量。

“那个女孩，”西恩指向现实世界的马路对面，指尖缠绕一丛红色火光，“我知道你在盯着未激发的他者。放弃这个吧，这个学期结束之后她会跟朋友们去纽约旅行……那会是一场真正的脱胎换骨的旅行。”

达斯汀皱眉，他不喜欢眼睁睁看着未激发的他者变成黑暗从者。如果是在几年前，他会挣扎撕咬，鲁莽地向命运开火，护住那个女孩不让她坠入黑暗从者的队伍，但是现在他已经懂得顺应黄昏界的意思了。

“我可没动手脚。”西恩夸张地举起手，塑料袋沙沙作响，“这个女孩是天生的女巫。”

达斯汀叹气说：“反正湾区的光明从者也够多了是不是？”

“你这话可千万别让马克听到。”西恩用手肘和一丝善意捅他，好像他俩回到了马克激发之前，在同一个房间分享同一个秘密的日子。

在哈佛的时候达斯汀都算被激发得早的光明他者。世界顶尖的学府，怎么可能不会集聚优于常人的年轻他者，他曾经从教室窗口挑起眼神往黄昏界看，各种颜色的生物电交错相织有如波洛克的画作平铺在哈佛的校园里。但波士顿巡查队手腕高超，或是他当时仍愚钝，达斯汀从未听说过有任何践踏合约之事。他那时在柯克兰的红砖墙的后面尽心尽力地守着马克，那种程度的聪明并不是人类身上能所拥有的东西，纽约男孩的生物电耀眼，达斯汀都不用检查现实线就知道他是未激发的他者。马克彼时是个被命运宠坏的大学生，锋芒毕露图南广大，他所拥有的最高的道德就是勇气。达斯汀递给他红牛和游戏手柄，与马克为敌的想法令他恐惧到不曾在脑海里逗留。他在帕拉奥图的电脑前徒劳地祈祷，希望从一个辍学生的苍白肉体中能诞生本世界最伟大的高级光明魔法师，但愿黄昏界赐马克足够的理智去对抗诱惑。

然而诱惑本人在黑暗的酒吧里耸耸肩。理智，马克作为他者也拥有了太多了些，他计算模拟扩展，脸书作为他延伸的意志所向披靡。西恩根本不愿唤醒如此狂暴的力量去毁掉蛛丝上的平衡。作为黑暗从者他比起将马克引上傲慢与欲望的道路更在意自己的羽毛。西恩轻松地放弃了，甚至找了方法将自己从脸书中转了出去，同时还不知如何跨过了二级力量的阶梯，这通常需要花费黑暗从者五十年的经验，西恩只用了十年。这是了不起的壮举，但跟后来发生的一切相比都相形逊色。

马克被激发之后，畏惧就降临在门罗帕克。光明使者们涌来，或者是仅仅是出于好奇在湾区停下了车就再也没离去。他们有些是为了茶水间的免费零食，有些则是来献上光明的忠诚。脸书总部在昏暗棕黄如同老化树脂的黄昏界内日夜闪烁着蓝白色的生物电。一切都如同置于加州正午的烈日之下，阴影蜷缩起来，化为小小的一片抹不开的漆黑。达斯汀从网上看见认识的几个从不越轨的黑暗从者售卖房产与二手家具，迁去别的地方。唯一留下的黑暗从者们是最底层的，七级从者或一些年轻吸血鬼。黑暗从者们的自由向来包括弱肉强食，在胧胧的蓝色光芒下，谨小慎微低级黑暗力量可以活得更久一些。

达斯汀已经与西恩肩并肩走到了路口，“脸书的人力资源部门怕是有点忙，顾不上我的。”达斯汀叹气，夜幕已经完全降临，他该回家了，他的妻子还在等他。“马克现在想要多少人给他做数据分析都行，我甚至都不是最好的。”

西恩同情地看着他，“湾区已经失衡得像个得了痢疾的病人的肠子了。”他嘴唇翕动，“每个街区都有好几个光明从者，我可不是在抱怨。你们看不上的愤怒痛苦悲伤在街上到处流淌，就跟自助餐似的。”

“那些留下来的黑暗从者难道从来不汲取力量吗？”达斯汀问。

“很有限。”西恩比了个手势，“你不能把几加仑的水装在几盎司的小杯子里。而且就我所知，门罗帕克批许可证也非常的吝啬，七级的黑暗从者能干点什么？咒坏你的厨余料理机，在你割草时候召唤一把小雨？”

他俩站在路口沉默着，影子拉得长长的，有些变凉的空气吹得西恩的购物袋哗哗作响。

“马克太年轻了，”达斯汀的肩膀矮了下去，“力量归力量，看着他就好像刚拿到了驾照就在F1赛道上横冲直撞一样。我有时候真的不知道他残留的人类的部分是太多还是太少了，毕竟我也离开有一阵子了。”

西恩给了他一个无力的假笑，“D，事情会变得很丑陋的，如果黄昏界决心要介入的话。”一辆汽车掠过他们，车灯让他俩的影子旋转起来。

“你要逃吗？”达斯汀问。

“是的。”西恩坦然地点头，“往火堆里扑的黑暗从者不会少的，我暂时是彼得比较好的牌了，他现在用不上。我可以到其他地方去看看新项目嘛。”

“把你那个房产中介给推送给我。”达斯汀冲他伸出手，他俩握了一下，算是告别。西恩是他最愿意打交道的黑暗从者，他十六岁才被激发，在褪去人类躯壳的路上会失败会失态甚至会把力量花在无关紧要的事情上。达斯汀见过他为了讨女孩欢心，一个连着一个小戏法把空气都变成闪光的。“天，你就不能直接暗示她？”当时达斯汀实在忍不住，压下声音问他。

“那有什么意思啊？”西恩不解地皱眉看向他，“你们光明从者都是这样的？”

达斯汀对自己摇头，谴责自己对一个黑暗从者心生向往。他一边继续在夜幕里拿着酸奶走过一个接一个闪亮的店招。在黄昏界有守夜人认出他来，几点年轻的白色缠着蓝色的跳动着的光芒向他问好。


	2. Chapter 2

上班路上马克感到安全带勒了自己一下，他把意识转回现实世界的同时瞪向普利希拉。女魔法师对他的瞪视不为所动，她抬起下巴示意他看向前面拥堵的路况，红色尾灯歪歪斜斜地连成一片。马克真怀疑这条公路是由黑暗从者设计的，有时候他自己都想要加入高峰时间爆发出的愤慨里。

“你要么生气，要么索性在停车场开个口子。”普利希拉说，“对你来说不难吧？”

马克知道她说的是什么，“隧道”是高级魔法，让魔法师可以在黄昏界穿行到达现实世界的其他地点。她总是恪守史蒂夫让她担任他的导师的职责，像高中的拉丁文老师一样冷不丁向他出考题。

“是不难。”马克叹气，“我不喜欢停车场的监控有死角。”虽然那是他自己的公司，后勤安保部门马克也知道有好几个光明从者，没必要为了这种小事浪费力量。

普利希拉从他的本田车窗歪出头去，她纤长的浅色手指搭在喇叭上。马克清晰地看着她展开意识的触角拂过前面的驾驶员的脑海，看她施展咒语简直是艺术，她的力量总是不加掩饰直达最薄弱的地方，如同优化得毫无冗余的代码般高效美丽。

“前面有交通事故。”她皱眉，“但我检查过今天的现实线。”她话止于此，马克立即明白了。普利希拉是全美数一数二的光明女魔法师，虽然马克至今不明白她的真正力量和确切年龄——他一直忙，没有机会去挑战自己的导师，更何况这种事情对他俩的自尊都有弊。

他和普利希拉交换了一个眼神。他们都感受到一股猛烈的来自黄昏界的波动，他解开安全带直接坠入自己的影子，黄昏界顺从地接纳闪耀的光明从者。有些他者完全不顾他被激发才几年的事实，强行唤他光明的救世主，只因为他视物障碍，天生看现实世界与黄昏界无异。马克大踏步向前方走去，路面逐渐开始扭曲，好像有什么看不见的沉重物体缓慢地降落在黄昏界。他伸出手试图把路面抚平，很明显降临的力量是属于某个庞然大物。马克环顾四周，附近没有看见他者的影子。普利希拉在黄昏界急切地招他过去，他握着一把灰色的混淆魔法回到现实世界。

女魔法师匆忙把车停在路边，把外套甩在座位上跳出车去。“我是医生！请让开！请让开！有人叫了救护车吗？”

黑色奥迪被撞得歪斜在路边，碎片散落了一地。马克闻到一股刺鼻的金属受热的味道，副驾驶侧的A柱已经完全变形，车窗的碎玻璃渣甚至溅到了沿街店铺的店面前，变成灰色的安全气囊弹出。他伸手绕过去在黄昏界替普利希拉拧开扭曲变形的车门，一股腥气的味道细细蔓延开来，马克低头，车窗内侧已经被溅上深色点子，普利希拉的鞋子上也沾了一些深色的液体。

黑发的儿科医生拨开没用的安全气囊，她把身体探进变形的车厢里去飞速地解驾驶员的安全带。“先生！”她尖锐地喊，声音里面夹杂着力量，“请坚持住！救护车马上就……”

马克听见普利希拉突然吃住了字，她正在施展的微弱魔法被打断。他从未见她黑色的瞳孔紧缩，脸色褪成一片苍白。他把变形的车门扯得更开，看见女魔法师伏在那伤员身上，手指间汇聚起闪耀的光芒。

“你疯了？”马克嘶声阻止她，“这是几级干涉？”

“别过来！”她几乎是在命令他，一边手指用力压住伤员的伤口好止住鲜血。马克索性直接滑入黄昏界，身子穿过变形的车厢。普利希拉治疗的力量撞上无形的墙壁散成一团亮点消散开来，他的导师生物电乱成一团。马克用力推开她，自己低下头去。

驾驶座上摊着一个破碎的很像爱德华多·萨瓦林的男人，就是爱德华多。马克被这认知震得如同点着般吸气，这不是幻觉，如果普利希拉叫他别过去的话。他的心不知道是要掉进胃里还是要跳出喉咙。爱德华多右侧脖颈被尖锐地撕裂了一大块，轻微的呼吸都在嘶嘶作响，血液不停从普利希拉颤抖的手指缝下的伤口里溢出来。他古怪地歪着头阖着眼，血滴顺着右眼睫毛滴落弄脏脸颊，他的嘴唇也被血染成深色，就算不是他者也看得出来生命正在一点点离开他的身体。普利希拉又一次喃出咒语试图治疗他，这次无形的墙壁更加明显了。马克手指扭住驾驶座的头枕，酝酿起力气回想普利希拉教过他的最基础的治疗咒语。

“别试了，是护身符。”普利希拉反应过来出声提醒他。马克看着她浅色的上衣被血浸透出一大块，又回头看着爱德华多。他的心跳微弱到马克无法辨识了，一切准则在爱德华多面前都会变得扭曲，太讽刺了，护身符竟然会致命。马克咬住下唇，他的思绪极速旋转着一边不怎么温柔揽住爱德华多的脸颊，又被在引导救护车的普利希拉叱责了一声。

“你还记得帕格尼尼的故事吗？”马克很久没有如此紧张了，他感觉他的牙齿都在打颤，可是声音倒是还是很平静。爱德华多正在他手指下面变凉，最坏还能怎么样呢？

普利希拉睁大了眼睛，她的嘴唇苍白，好像那个正在汩汩失血的人是她一样，她在急诊轮换过，见过更糟的景象，她不应该这样。“那只是个故事而已……而且那是个黑暗从者的故事。”

马克没去管普利希拉话里的反对，他脏的手指拨开爱德华多的无知觉的嘴唇，屏住呼吸调动咒语蓄满力量。他都不记得自己还曾这样涌出过力量，那咒语在他喉咙里冒出一股雷电与臭氧的味道。马克低下头张开嘴唇，把力量化为尖锐的钉子用嘴唇穿进爱德华多的身体里。他的力量在黄昏界直直穿进无形的墙壁，擦出一串白色的损失。马克抬眼确认黄昏界里爱德华多的生物电像个挣扎的昆虫标本被钉住。唯一值得高兴的是他已经失去了知觉，把生命钉住的痛楚可能不比被全速飞驰的货车撞一下来得轻。

“你这下欠我的可多了。”马克阴郁地嘟囔着。因为堵车耽误的急救人员拨开他的肩膀，把爱德华多无知觉的身体从驾驶座搬到担架上。他从影子里拽起混淆的魔法，但是可能已经晚了，马克注意到有些围观的人手里举着手机，他只希望至少他们取个有些褒义的勇敢救人的标题。

普利希拉跌在地上喘着气看着他，他瞪着他的导师一边伸手把她从地上拉起来。女魔法师从口袋里拿出一张干净的餐巾纸递给他，“擦擦你的脸。”她努起嘴唇。

马克木然地接过，纸巾不能完全把爱德华多的血从他的嘴上抹掉，他最初的股东的血一点点紧紧地干涸在他的嘴唇上，用力拽着他的脸。

真该死，这个早晨算是毁了，马克想。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

附上一张瞎画


	3. Chapter 3

  
里希看到马克到来总是很高兴。他天性快活，在黄昏界闪着簇簇白光，有些像过去的达斯汀，如果达斯汀生得黑发黑眼还带些南亚次大陆的血统。他是马克手底下最有效率的程序员之一，观看未来也是他的长项。这是独一无二的天分，倘若他愿意往上晋升，马克很愿意帮助他。

“头儿。”他在马克挤进电梯时与他打招呼。“去接陈小姐？”

马克在电梯光滑的倒影疲惫地点头，他不想再听关于早上不幸的交通事故了。光明从者对他的崇敬已经多于恐惧了，这已经有点烦人并且开始影响马克的工作效率了。旧金山早高峰时刻的车祸新闻在脸书公共关系的光明从者雇员暗示下已经化为一小条不引人注意的标题淹没在其他的信息里，他花了更多的精力去完成自己今天的日程表。

“提姆已经帮你把车开出来了。”里希在马克离开时热心地提醒他，很明显他看了一眼未来。

“谢谢你。”他哼出声，迈向自己的车。

马克的脑子里塞满了空白。爱德华多五年间从未没回来过，他愤愤地想，死亡一召唤他他便回来了。这不应该是爱德华多的终局，马克刚被激发时离他俩在律师的眼神下握手道别的日子并不远，他略带兴奋地接受了自己的命运，同时肆意地想象——再过十年，爱德华多肯定会拥有平庸的幸福与不幸；大大的房子，温柔的妻子与聪慧的孩子。马克愿意把自己作为他者无法拥有的一切都给予爱德华多作为补偿，既然他们之间有注定无法填满的鸿沟，那就应该对过去宽容一些。

马克吸了一口气，从空旷的黄昏界沿着医院走廊进入ICU。各种仪器的指示灯比病床上的生物电要亮眼得多，马克不用看床尾的名牌，他犹自滑向今早自己做过的记号。爱德华多隔着黄昏界看着甚至有些安详，他半张苍白的脸掩在呼吸面罩下，脖子上开放性的伤口缠绕了纱布。马克从黄昏界伸手，把他早上钉住爱德华多岌岌性命的力量拔去，爱德华多的生物电闪烁了一下，马上又如同被打扰的平静水面般恢复了。他可不想被人发现在普通人类身上滥用二级干涉。

“看看你给我添了多少麻烦。”他自言自语道。没有了护身符的阻隔这是马克第一次在爱德华多身上施展力量，他咽下了紧张伸出意识去触了一下爱德华多的脑海，他的意识还沉在很深处，马克读不到些什么。马克应该站在他的床头怜悯同情关切，但时至今日，爱德华多竟然还可以无意地从他的身上唤出不知道哪来的痛苦。除非可以从中诞生力量，不然情绪是完全不值得的东西，但倘若有个黑暗从者在场，一定会惊讶于他现在身体里诞生的光芒。

他知道这所医院里有几位黑暗从者，但一直都在普利希拉的眼皮下规矩地汲取些无关紧要的痛苦。马克顿下从病房出来的脚步，因为西恩双手环胸，防备又僵硬地站在灰白色的走廊的正中间。

“你怎么在这里？”马克向他问好，他和西恩也有些日子未见了。

“我约了艾德。”西恩斟酌着说，怒火在他舌头间闪烁，马克从来没见过他这样发怒的样子，他总是会忘记西恩并不是个无害的黑暗从者。“结果他一大清早就忙着被人切开喉咙在三岔路口充当赫卡特的祭品，根本没办法打电话来通知我晚上没空来吃日料。”

马克眼神冷漠地逗留在西恩脸上，“所以你怀疑这不是交通事故。”

“告诉我他只是在开车时候玩手机。”西恩双手摩挲着脸，看着恼火又疲惫，好像他真的很关心一个普通人类的死活似的。

“没有力量圈，没有他者。”马克脱口而出，西恩嘲弄地抬起眼睛看着他。当时三岔路口刚好有两个他者——甚至是非常强的他者，刚好组起力量圈。他压下一股被计算了的愤怒，手插进牛仔裤兜里直起身来。“那么，我们献祭了一个普通人类，有什么必要？除了造成一场交通拥堵外别无他物，这甚至影响不到脸书股价。”

“对渴求力量的人来说？ _血中有火焰，一旦燃烧，能令最坚强的誓言，倏忽等同于草杆。_ ”西恩抬起头望进黄昏界里，有些分心，好像德尔斐的话语自动借了他的嘴。

马克没料到西恩会引用莎士比亚。接着普利希拉从黄昏界穿行到他身边，借着他旁边的诊室的门来到现实世界。她穿着白大褂，口袋里的笔和胸卡绳子缠绕着。她整理了一下衣服，拂去咒语的残留同时低声解释道：“如果人因失血过多而死，那么黄昏界会出现暂时的能量过剩。”

西恩退后一步，面对两个高级光明从者即便是他也有些退缩。马克只回顾着黄昏界古怪的巨大能量暴动，并没怎么注意西恩是不是在防护壁中新添了一道红光。

“爱德华多的诊断如何？”马克问，爱德华多的名字从他嘴里吐出来的方式令他感到陌生不已。

普利希拉皱眉，“大失血，开放性创口，颅内伤，肋骨骨折。但比起其他被货车压过的人来说他看上去不错。”她沿着走廊向左边走，马克和西恩泛着灰色的烟雾跟在她的后面。“他的家人到了之后会办理转院。”

马克点头，接着普利希拉转向问西恩：“守日人，你想对事故进行调查吗？”她的语调比马克想象中的要平和许多。

西恩点头，“彼得给我许可了。”

“我要发起联合调查。”马克安静地说。

西恩和普利希拉一齐转过头看着他，然后西恩夸张地故意皱起鼻子，“你想派谁参与，达斯汀？”

“我本人。”马克摊开双手，“让我们高效一点，你会谢我的。”

在黄昏界里西恩仔细地自顶及踵打量着他，好像在翻找他身上有什么薄脆的致命弱点似的。接着黑暗从者举起手指发誓，他的声音讥讽，但是誓言成真，“好吧。我以黑暗的名义发誓，发起独立客观的调查。”

“我以光明的名义发誓，发起独立客观的调查。”马克应和着他的誓言，因为西恩的不信任而微微眯眼。黑暗与光明诚然不相兼容，但作为黑暗从者却去怀疑光明从者的动机也太以己及人了。

普利希拉自顾自打开最近的门探进半个身体从黄昏界里拽了一个纸箱出来递给马克。“我已经留了一份伪造的。”她言简意赅地说明。马克意识到那是爱德华多的私人物品，他还没反应过来黑暗使者手指间的红光就一闪而过，屏幕破碎的手机从虚空落到西恩手里。

“嘿！”马克皱眉抗议，他双手被占满，来不及反应。很久没有人敢从他手里抢走东西了，整块大陆的他者待他要么谄媚要么崇敬，最不济的黑暗从者会消极抵抗，从来没有人敢当着他的面啐唾沫。

黑暗从者的手指抹掉破碎屏幕上的血迹同时修复手机，他拂过的手机闪亮如新，“别装了，你可以直接黑进后台。”西恩漫不经心地按亮手机检查电量，再一翻手手机便从现实世界消失了。新时代的他者能够走得更远，计算机成了他们的魔械与法器，数据构成咒语，金钱与权力创造的奇迹比一级干涉更加触手可及。对于强大年长的魔法师而言，百年的阅历可能在这个时代帮不上什么忙。马克一直认为时间无法塑造强大的他者，但很明显西恩并不是凭的十年经验跨越的三级力量。

他们三个凝着沉默地走到停车场，西恩没有道别，弯了出去钻进他的跑车里。“你想说什么？”马克站在副驾驶边上打破沉默问普利希拉。

普利希拉叹气，拉起她的外套拉链，“……我们的确有个祭祀名额，合规的。别这样看我，这至少是八十年之前的事情了，以前的加利福利亚很野蛮，天，以前的整个美洲大陆都很野蛮。”

马克只觉得额角突突直跳，“但我不觉得就这么随意祭祀异乡人的他者能算是光明他者。”

“那就是你的事情了，光明的马克。”普利希拉拉开车门坐了进去，“但爱德华多不应该遭这个罪。如果他是被谋害的，你或者西恩可以换一个二级干涉去治好他。”

马克转过头，“你认识他？”

“马克。”她的声音沉了下来，方向盘在她手里发出轻微的声响，“因为你的公关政策全世界的人都知道我是你的女友，甚至在脸书工作的光明从者也认为我是你的女友。你真的觉得没有好事之徒会介绍我和爱德华多认识吗？”

马克扭过头，“好吧，”他闷闷地说，“那我希望他对亚裔姑娘的口味没怎么变化。”

关于这点马克和普利希拉都十分后悔。光明女魔法师们在背后悄悄谈论着一坠千丈的普利希拉，自从她变成马克的“女友”后她的老朋友就常常对她欲言又止，她太忙着当马克的女佣了，都忘记把自己的名声连马克的被软饮料弄脏的连帽衫一起洗干净。接着她反击，直到达斯汀和亚当都认为马克迷恋一个年龄是他两、三倍的女魔法师到甚至愿意改变底线。最后他俩在才激发没几天的光明从者殷勤地希望他俩赶紧养育一个绝对魔法师的狂野梦想前屈服了，承认自己愚蠢的行为是自掘坟墓。

“看向光明的一面。”他把手肘搁在车窗上，夜风吹乱马克的头发，他干巴巴地辩解道：“至少这对公司有益。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节突然更一下


	4. Chapter 4

最疯狂的变形人也不会因为西恩带护身符去见马克而呲笑他的。西恩把黑色的象牙卒子从门口的零钱盘里跟着车钥匙一起放进口袋里。黑暗从者不像光明从者那样有条不紊地行事，自由是他们的第一信条。彼得对低级他者们看上去兴致缺缺，从来没有暗示过他们像脸书员工那样去大批量激发他者，但偶尔他也会施展魅力去笼络些注定要被牺牲的他者。西恩的指尖触到那护身符，这其中隐喻得有些过头了。他知道彼得把他们当棋盘上的棋子使，但好在这欧洲古老的魔法师很爱惜他们，湾区的高级黑暗从者很无趣地在棋盘上落灰变老。他更喜欢雇佣普通人为他们工作，更何况最近十年间彼得对投资市场的兴趣比湾区的光明从者多多了。彼得带着一副秘密结社的派头送他们护身符，而年轻的马克则给光明从者在银行里开401K账户。这样想想西恩可宁愿给彼得当棋子。

电梯顺滑地上行时西恩的手机在口袋里振了起来，他掏出手机接了电话。

“西恩。”彼得的声音清晰传来，“新加坡守日人巡查队确认爱德华多·萨瓦林的未婚妻是个注册了的六级女巫。”

“谢了，头儿。”

昨天西恩跟彼得说爱德华多的车祸时候他看上去挺心不在焉的，毕竟对他而言普通人被血祭算不上是什么大事。直到他说到马克与普利希拉在现场组成力量圈时他才身体前倾，手指搭在脸侧思索着。

“扎克伯格干出这事我也不奇怪。”他当时说，“但我觉得不会是他干的。去查查吧，西恩，那是你的朋友不是吗？”

六级女巫，西恩迈出电梯皱起眉想，那跟普通人有什么两样？当然最臭名昭著的六级女巫在历史上也有过名字，贞德就是管不住她的嘴。爱德华多当年还约会过四级女巫呢，克里斯蒂跟他分手的时候气极了，她挫败的怒火差点把房子给点着，不敢相信自己竟然搞不定这个男人。

西恩来到爱德华多旧金山的公寓门前，从黄昏界滑进他的家里。马克已经在房间里等着了，他坐在厨房的浅色的吧台边，躬着背拘谨地对着自己的笔记本一阵猛敲。

“我查了他的社会关系，”马克可能在城市的另一头就能感觉到他了，头也没抬，“没什么特别的，除了黑暗从者的密度在他的社交圈里也太大了。南亚能有多少黑暗从者啊？”

西恩皱眉，无视他话里话外的指控。“呒，谢谢，我们在选择朋友上一直很有品味。”

“更可笑的是他前两个月出了‘意外’未婚妻就是黑暗他者。”马克耸耸肩，“护身符应该是她给的。”他从皱巴巴的外套里掏出一枚戒指来，“很厉害的护身符，能防住普利希拉。”

西恩挑起眉，他读出了马克的潜台词，他接过马克扔来的戒指，这光明从者看上去年轻又不高兴，“六级女巫能防住普利希拉？”他举起手指研究了一会，那是一个很普通的订婚戒指，甚至对爱德华多而言来说有些朴素了。但有那么沉重的力量装饰，是很合适的礼物了。西恩闭上眼试着去解开咒语，精巧又庞大的结构几乎让他有些手痒。

马克的眼睛从屏幕上看他，好像直接从黄昏界审视他，“六级女巫？”他的声音冷冰冰的，“西恩，你还知道些什么？”

“让我查一下邮件。”西恩优雅地拉开冰箱，找了瓶圣培露，无视马克刺人的目光走进客厅，一屁股坐在爱德华多的沙发上掏出手机开始查邮件。

马克双手环胸侧过身问：“他为什么回旧金山？”

“他说有公司事务，还要找一下律师改遗嘱……我猜是因为他未婚妻出了意外。”

西恩没抬头也能感觉到有股情感波动掠过马克的身体，光明从者嘴唇拉成平平的一直线，“那么她的嫌疑最大。”马克判断道，“如果有他者参与其中而不是普通事故的话。我已经查了当天监控录像，从他离开车库到三岔路口一切都正常。”

“她停止存在了。”西恩手指在屏幕上滑动，心不在焉地看着洛杉矶守日人巡查队回他的邮件。“不是那种从人类社会抽身离开的那种‘意外’，新闻都上南华早报了。可能你不太喜欢，我们是比人类强一些，但是一场车祸就能干掉我们，更何况一个六级女巫。”确实有很多他者会策划人类身份的死亡好让自己继续存在，光明与黑暗都会这样做。

“一个年轻的三十不到的六级女巫，婚期临近。她为什么要伪造自己的死亡然后谋杀自己的未婚夫？如果她只想脱身，直接擦掉他的记忆能花多大力气？”西恩皱起眉，“伊莱妮溺水的时候爱德华多正在班加罗尔出差，他回去时候甚至还在不知情的情况下接受了他者的调查。”他迅速扫过邮件里附的扫描文档，一边读出声一边归纳整理。

“我们讨论的是个六级女巫。”马克提醒道，“你比较了解你的兄弟姐妹，很难说没有喜欢把收纳情人最后一口气当作婚礼最后的步骤完成的女巫存在。”

“拜托，聪明点的人类如果要策划谋杀都不会计划得那么复杂，风险太高了。你知道南亚的他者组织性有多强吗，GIC里可全是守夜人，湾区又有门罗帕克。”西恩手指翻转，爱德华多的手机闪现在现实世界里。“算了，现场有咒语残留吗？”

马克把手放回在兜里，语气如同对不听话的下属训话，“咒语残留？昨天要不是我在场他就死了，除了我的咒语残留你还能指望得到什么？”

沉默降下幕布把他俩裹在一起。西恩伸出手捏住眉心，他抑制住去摸一下护身符的渴望。中央空调在爱德华多的公寓里静静地工作，他讨厌输，他的本能会让他在输之前先逃跑。

“你在怀疑我。”马克突兀地打破平静，“这太荒谬了。我知道我跟他不是什么朋友，但如果要祭祀随便挑一个人就行，再弱的他者都能催眠一个流浪汉，或者酒吧里的喝得醉醺醺的大学生。太大费周章了，去袭击一个有那么强大护身符的亿万富翁，你为什么……”

“所以你认为这只是一个倒霉的交通事故。”西恩直接了断地打断他，“对吧？”

马克满不在乎地耸耸肩，“有哪个他者会在湾区干这个？”控制世界之一的超级魔法师反问他。


	5. Chapter 5

西恩继续在爱德华多的卫生间里不知道翻弄着什么。马克深吸气集中注意力到现实世界，黄昏界的白噪音被他隔绝在外，脸书的员工们暂时呼唤不到他了。感觉就像回到了帕拉奥图的夏天，他咬住下唇，继续浏览屏幕上爱德华多的账户变动。黑暗从者无声地接近他，动作流畅地坐到他对面，翻开笔记本电脑放在浅色的桌面上，等待开机的时候他松开嘴里咬的笔记本开始翻起来。

马克抬起头等待西恩说些什么，很明显黑暗从者被迷住了，那势必不是爱德华多的工作行程笔记本了，他伸出手一把抽过那小册子。

“这是什么？”他几乎触到的瞬间就把那笔记本扔出去，马克抑制住黄昏界传来一股针刺。他把笔记本扔回桌面上仔细观察，鞣成浅棕色的皮革非常薄，四角被金属仔细包好，看得出来书的主人非常细心。

“马克，那只是书而已。”西恩叹了口气拿回去继续翻阅，他的口气马克很熟稔，普利希拉常常用这种语气对他说话，“你能闭着眼跨越一级力量却被一本书吓到？”

“抱歉，我从未在图书馆见过人皮封面的黑暗魔法书。”马克忍住恶心的滋味说。

那黑暗从者竟然笑了。西恩甚至招来了眼镜，他斯斯文文很有敬畏之心地翻阅着那本魔法书。马克不想看，但他觉得西恩没有胆子当着他的面撒谎，“说的是什么？”他问。

“我觉得就是本马来咒语版本的《几何解析》，1850年的女巫入门101，很明显是伊莱妮的东西。”西恩好像在黄昏界感应不到似的，从眼镜缝里看了眼他的表情，“你知道，绝大部分的女巫都是和人类结婚的。”

马克知道。他双手空空地走进宴会厅，有些福布斯榜上的名人的妻子女友情人看见他便颤抖得首饰都叮当作响起来。他歪歪脑袋，她们便推脱告辞，留下那些远没有那么有智力与能力的伴侣跟马克寒暄。马克现在坐在爱德华多的公寓里面，环顾四周不去想爱德华多将会堕落成跟着那种微弱法力舞蹈的样子。爱德华多用力把他们这些光明他者们从生命中擦去，却跨越大平洋一头栽进黑暗从者们的手掌心里。他真的不应该离开的。

“也就是把伴侣当宠物和玩具而已。”他回西恩，“布置好的摄影棚罢了，楚门的世界都比你们有诚意。”

“你感受不到吗？货真价实能从中汲出力量的幸福。”西恩有些心不在焉，“但我们不会是接近一个屁股里都发出快乐的光的小伙的，只有痛苦才会吸引我们。”

“所以你约他吃饭。他吃日料你吃痛苦，计划倒挺完善。”马克评论道，压下自己微微的怒气。

西恩生物电突然变了颜色，二级他者在他眼前无畏地耸耸肩，“没错。”他的声音里是纯然的黑暗力量，带着一丝嘲弄，“马克，你完全不知道爱德华多火大起来是什么样子。我都不知道为什么第一眼见他的时候，曾经以为过他是那种什么都忍受的光明从者理想化身。”

马克十九岁时还只是一个未激发的他者，当时西恩端着酒杯对他娓娓而谈描绘未来十分有诱惑力，然而现在回想起来那种徘徊在胸口的激荡绝非是他本人理智的产物，而可能只是他者们力量对力量的应和。他现在抬眼从黄昏界看他公司的第一任总裁，只感到一阵抵触的反胃。当时黑暗从者要给他带来什么呢？西恩连诱惑个苍白凶猛贪婪的大学生都做得漫不经心。

如果在激发的时刻他自私一点，他现在就是一个强大的黑暗从者。世界对他有求必应，他完全可以只是对黑暗力量祈愿就能把爱德华多从新加坡唤回来，都不用他动手指，OpenView, Canaan或者True Ventures随便哪个都会很高兴请爱德华多去上班。爱德华多会心无芥蒂地给他带外卖，倚靠在沙发上看着他打游戏，他甚至可以放任爱德华多伸出手指可笑地想要保护他，总之爱德华多不会喉咙被切开在早高峰几乎流尽鲜血。马克急急停下他可怕设想，把眼睛转回爱德华多的账户上。西恩在他对面，手指在爱德华多的笔记本触摸屏上滑动着，动作越来越慢。

“发现什么了？”马克问。

“为什么爱德华多会收到克莱门特学院图书馆的邮件？”他踟蹰着问，但没有动作。马克索性站起来绕到他身后。

写邮件的语言他估计谷歌也要辨识一会，马克索性直接透过黄昏界看。他者在黄昏界中没有语言障碍，这也是近些年他者总是选程序员当职业的理由。古英语在黄昏界显示在书页上，整齐紧密地解说着关亡术。只是传说，马克知道他者一旦在现实世界中停止存在只会变成黄昏界的影子，你只有进入黄昏界才能见到他们。以一抵一，十分公道，邮件附上的书页的复印件轻声喃道，你要唤醒黄昏界的影子，只有用他者去换他者。

马克皱起眉问，“这是可以开放给人类看的？”

“对人类而言这只是普通的传说故事。”西恩把屏幕继续下拉，“更何况复印件上根本没有力量。该死，爱德华多只是普通人类而已，他要这个资料干……”西恩顿住了，他的手机振了起来，黑暗从者站起身去接电话。

马克直接从黄昏界招来张白纸，把爱德华多账户上几个他看着有些古怪的变动和日期记下。西恩靠在阳台窗上，嘴唇无声地翕动，是简单的无声魔法。马克不想去听他的电话，转进厨房给自己倒了一杯水。西恩走进餐厅的时候脸空白一片，马克在等他说话。黑暗从者死死地关紧自己的意识，他窥不到一丝一毫刚刚电话的信息。

“车是他自己撞的。”西恩拍下桌面上爱德华多的笔记本屏幕，他的声音非常安静。“我猜。”

马克把自己手里的笔扔回黄昏界，“噢，是吗？”

“不知道为什么爱德华多坚信他未婚妻是被谋杀的，他在新加坡吉隆坡和爪哇到处打探。”西恩摘下了架在额头上的眼镜，开始揉他的眼睛，“把他的可怜巴巴的人类鼻子塞进南亚他者们的一团乱里，他又不傻，还很执着，还有个能拦住高级魔法师的护身符。”

“然后他觉得在旧金山撞个车是好主意？他可以打个电话给……”黑暗从者抬头看着他，表情仍然是一片空白。“噢，他不知道。”

“替我高兴我还只是爱德华多的人类朋友吧。”西恩疲惫地说。

马克的胸口竟然膨胀出一股酸涩的自豪，他从未设想爱德华多竟然会这样加入他的世界。爱德华多的人类意志坚韧到能够劈开咒语的迷雾，他严肃保守迟钝的商人外表下，藏着别的东西。他放任自己嫉妒了一会儿爱德华多为之复仇的女巫，那大抵是爱吧。但那女巫已经成为黄昏界模糊的影子了，马克对她产生点负面情感也伤不了她。普利希拉的声音在他脑后隐隐地提醒他：马克，你对你的力量有责任。


	6. Chapter 6

  
马克在回门罗帕克的路上分了一下神，他透过黄昏界感应了一下爱德华多的新病房。隔了半个城市就算是他没那么轻易地能读到爱德华多的想法，他只想确保爱德华多在医疗中心里的一堆嗡嗡作响的机器间还好。马克踏入办公室的时候咖啡已经在桌上了，他尝了一下温度正好。

“是里希？”他冲安妮卡问。

“我一直觉得预测未来很无聊。”安妮卡拿出一沓文件递给他，“如果我是里希我会加入警察局或者当个消防员。”

要是几年前马克肯定会为自己自豪的，十六号楼的大多数人都是光明从者。经过这些年的学习锻炼他已经抛弃了很多肤浅的东西。马克打开自己的电脑开始收邮件，达斯汀文字里犹犹豫豫地问起旧金山的早高峰交通事故。

_你可以帮我查一下爱德华多的未婚妻。_ 他写道， _她是个六级女巫。_ 马克不知道西恩是怎么想的，他哪怕回到大学时候都不会天真地对他的话照搬全收，光明从者你只能相信四分之一，黑暗从者则一句都不能相信。尽管西恩发过誓，马克知道西恩肯定有些事没有如实供述。他又不能去西恩的脑子里掏出些真话，马克冲自己叹气，西恩不怕他，你见过一个他者还是人类的样子之后就很难再惧怕他了。

夜幕降临的时候马克收到达斯汀整理好的邮件， _还有些我得见面跟你说。_ 达斯汀在邮件里写道。

_行吧。_ 马克回他。十五分钟后马克就感应到办公室咒语被轻微触动了一下，达斯汀直接从黄昏界拧开了他的门来到现实世界。马克见过他开灯都会走到开关前用手指按亮灯泡的样子。

“给我看你的音乐播放列表，马克。”他曾经的室友与同事夹着自己的笔记本放在他的桌上，一句寒暄都没给他，“iTunes或者Spotify都可以。”

马克调出他的iTunes给达斯汀，达斯汀没费心躬下身检查，而是打开他自己的笔记本打开了另一个账号给他看。马克凑上去看，那些歌他都很熟悉。他的手指在触摸屏上滑下，迷惑升腾起来，“呃，有人黑了我的iTunes账号？”

“一千三百首歌，”达斯汀站起身，不用借助力量马克都可以感受到达斯汀的紧张在皮肤下蜷缩着，“怎么可能会完全一模一样？”他把椅子拖出来坐了下去，“这是爱德华多的未婚妻的账号。我原本只是好奇，试了试……”达斯汀了个手势掩饰他的打颤。

马克抿住嘴唇，示意达斯汀继续说下去。

达斯汀看向他的眼神令他读不出来，“关于镜子魔法师你知道多少？”

“那是一种小概率现象。”马克干巴巴地回忆，“这种魔法师是黄昏界的直接产物，他们原本是与普通人没有任何区别的人，甚至都不是由他者塑造而来。就，不属于任何类型的魔法师出现，其力量迅速增强，决定性的交锋——随之消失。”

“从文献记载和证明的情形看，镜子出现过十一次。与镜子抗争是不可能的，他能击退任何魔法进攻，达到与对手同样的等级，能用魔法方式保护自己免受一般的袭击。”达斯汀补充道，“马克，镜子每一次出现都是因为黑暗或者光明某一方占了倾倒性的优势，那是黄昏界自我平衡的能力。”

“埃隆·马斯克和西恩·帕克还没死呢。”马克皱眉，“脸书是有很多光明从者，但是很多都是七级和六级的。黄昏界对优势的看法真的有点太乐观了。”

达斯汀叹气，“我现在完全不想看向光明的一面，马克。是的，我可以骗自己爱德华多要娶个跟你音乐品味完全一样的女孩儿完全是一桩巧合，虽然很感到抱歉，但是我真的很庆幸她已经停止存在了。”

办公室一下子陷入了为他俩塑造的沉默里。“你觉得爱德华多的未婚妻是我的镜子。”马克抬起眼睛看向达斯汀。

达斯汀站起来摆脱了他蓝色的凝视，“对我来说，这个理论不是很难接受。”光明从者悄声说，“而且这并不是重点。”

“达斯汀，我没那么傻。”他是理智的主人，不是情绪的奴隶，“我有一个两个预防性措施。但是在你的论点有更多证据支撑之前我不会推进的。”

“更多证据？”达斯汀几乎是愤怒地挥了挥手，“我上周在圣克拉拉的街上就遇见了两个光明从者，我估计他们可能还不在脸书的工资单上。湾区的守日人巡查队加上彼得·提尔只有十一个人，比个初创公司还小。但是我们呢？是的，我们很卓有成效，众包的方式也很棒，互联网帮了大忙……马克，你不能被自己的聪明才智送进黄昏界当个影子。”

马克的手指悬在键盘上，“好吧。”他闷闷地开口，“我们两小时后开会，你如果想参加的话也一起加入。还有，从黄昏界出去。”他冲走向办公室门口的达斯汀皱眉，“我们有监控录像。”

达斯汀叹了一口气，踩进自己的影子。“对了，”这光明从者一半在现实世界问他，“你就这样拿走了爱德华多的护身符把他一个人扔医院里了？”

马克从黄昏界把戒指扔给达斯汀，“两小时后开会。”他有点恼火地又重复了一遍。

这个事情应该很简单的，达斯汀想，从黄昏界走进爱德华多的病房，给他戴上护身符，离开。比把大象放进冰箱里还容易。当中可能需要抑制住一些光明从者想要冲出身体之外的本能，但是达斯汀被激发的时间比西恩马克之类的天才儿童长多了。他的情报安全课程拿了极高的分数，沉默与说话达斯汀都很擅长。

当他踏入医院走廊的时候就感受到一丝怪异，本能在他胸膛里砰砰地跳着。他安静地推开病房的门，悄悄向爱德华多走了过去。看来爱德华多真的与加州不和，他触了一下爱德华多还沉在身体里的空白意识一边想，就好像有更大更不可感知的东西被他吸引了一样。人类会被他者吸引，没错，但他者是不太会为这些短暂的生命停下脚步的。他仔细观察着他的学长，一边用力量稍稍清理了一下爱德华多呼吸面罩下的胡茬，同时绕过爱德华多手背上的滞留针，小心翼翼地把戒指套回他擦伤的手指上。

突然之间好像有什么东西发生了变化，达斯汀扭过头，透过灰色的黄昏界看向病房的门口。有一根无法被直接观察到的线悬在病房的门口，像是一个无害的装饰品。达斯汀后退了几步，他只辨识出了幻觉术，但很显然那只是个引信，悬在门上的是一个设计精妙被双重咒语包围的反他者地雷。光明从者叹气，抑制住呼唤马克的想法，检查窗外是否也有同样的咒语。

是谁想要杀死从爱德华多病房里出来的他者呢？达斯汀默默地想，光明从者是肯定不会做这种事情的。他小心翼翼地接近那双重咒语，想要试着找到弱点把它解开。突然那细线抽动起来，他后退了好几步，几乎要陷入黄昏界第二层里。

“戴上护身符！”有一个严冷的呼唤直接冲进他的脑子里震得他耳朵嗡嗡直响，达斯汀跌跌撞撞地回到现实世界把爱德华多的手指连戒指一齐握在手心里。

门嘎吱一声开了，咒语在黄昏界炸成一团，灰蒙蒙的波动沉重地摇动着达斯汀。他抬起头，在现实世界中无意识地检查着自己四肢是不是还在身上。光明从者有些筋疲力尽了，他松开握住戒指的手，但是下一秒就后悔了。

彼得·提尔非常平静地站在病房门口，他欧洲人的蓝眼睛如同一束探照灯打在达斯汀脸上。

“你好，伟大的魔法师。”达斯汀听见自己的声音，他很自豪里面听不出丝毫恐惧，“我能帮到你什么？”


	7. Chapter 7

一直以来彼得·提尔在湾区黑暗从者里的统治技术十分粗疏且漫不经心。脸书在马克手里扩张的时候这黑暗从者的领导者完全没有要阻止他的意思——他甚至还给了他们第一桶金呢。黑暗力量的狂欢宴会据说他都会提前退场——有些女巫不怎么高兴地在脸书群组上隐晦地诋毁他的性取向。有几次达斯汀与马克喝着酒聊天的时候，在他俩对对方用魔法把酒精代谢出身体之前，马克曾经对他抱怨过，这黑暗从者更多时候只当他者不存在似的。马克曾靠在沙发上辛辣地评价，“我看他是在提前适应在黄昏界的生活吧。”

达斯汀不能控制自己地看向黄昏界，彼得的生物电伪装得一如普通人类，从这么高级别的魔法师身上他根本看不出破绽。这种魔法师如果想要抹消他的存在几乎都不用分神思考。

“你好，达斯汀。”黑暗从者礼貌地向他问好，“我不知道你又重新加入门罗帕克了。”

“我只是来探望爱德华多的。”达斯汀咬住牙，他还不想对黑暗从者道谢。

那黑暗从者脸上闪过一丝惊讶，但更像是排练好的表情，“吉隆坡裁判所要求我们给予协助，保护证人。”他坐到爱德华多病床旁的塑料折凳上，语气懈怠，“车祸我们还可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，直接用咒语谋杀就涉及到我们的管辖范围了。”

“可那是个针对他者的咒语。”达斯汀哼出声，“只会杀掉任何一个离开这间屋子的他者。”

彼得平平地扫了一眼达斯汀，“连个经过训练四级他者都看得出来的陷阱。”他截住话头，好像要启发达斯汀解一道数学题似的。达斯汀转过头又回去看了一眼那咒语的残骸，他只是坐办公室的数据分析人员，从来不参与咒语与力量征伐的前线，连他都能感受到这咒语的存在……

“这咒语是准备杀掉一个新生的他者的。”他艰难地说，“可是爱德华多一直是人类啊。”

黑暗从者几乎是关切地翻着爱德华多的病历，“或许吧，有些他者在生命的尽头会迸发出潜在的超能力。”彼得手指一翻，病历便消失了，他抬眼看了一眼刚刚在黄昏界摇动的门，“没有马克在路上毁掉证据事情真是顺利多了。”

突然之间畏惧被达斯汀放在一边，在他能好好再次推论自己的想法之前，他的身体先一跃而起冲向那摇摇欲坠的咒语残骸。本能扈从着他，他费劲地在黄昏界挥动双手，想找出合适的力量冲散那一堆残骸。突然那咒语残骸在他眼前消失了，沉进更深的黄昏界里。力量从达斯汀身上逐渐剥去，他咬牙向黄昏界的第二层迈开腿，半透明的发光体突然罩住他。

“让我们别再为黄昏界添加一把影子了吧。”彼得颇有修养的腔调在他身后提醒他。

达斯汀几乎是无力地被拽回了现实世界，那黑暗从者甚至还招了把椅子给他。“我是非常敬佩牺牲精神的。”他深思熟虑地说。任达斯汀发抖又无力好像傻瓜似的坐着。“你根本不相信你的朋友会先下手除掉自己的镜子，却第一时间想去销毁证据。”

“马克不会这么做的……”达斯汀摇头，“没有光明从者会这么做。”

“连你自己都不相信。”黑暗从者说。“其他的我不能告诉你，但伊莱妮的死可是和门罗帕克脱不了关系。”

“这太荒谬了，”达斯汀费劲地反驳，“镜子是不可预测的。”

彼得挑了挑眉毛，“你是做数据分析的，数据是预测的基石。门罗帕克搜集了那么多的数据，关于他者的预测你们做的只多不少吧。”黑暗从者根本没有屈尊降贵地理睬他的沉默，“我们都知道扎克伯格喜欢赢，同时他在维护游戏规则上没有好名声。”

“那爱德华多呢，他只是……附带损失吗？”

“那不是。”彼得从那把塑料椅子上流畅地站起身，黑暗从者很容易拥有那种非人类的优雅。“从现在起我是你的保护人。”他一边哼着一边伸出手指点了点爱德华多无意识的额头。

达斯汀因为刚刚进入黄昏界而精疲力竭，构成他本质的能量几乎被剥离殆尽。他现在几乎和普通人类差不多了，分辨不了黑暗从者手指里有没有闪光。但彼得如果施了什么咒语不可能不触动爱德华多的护身符的，那种装模做样只可能是黑暗从者的雷霆之誓。黑暗从者坐过的那把椅子也同时消失了，彼得走过他时拍拍他的肩，达斯汀只觉得有什么带着鳞片的东西擦过他的脖子。

“噢，替我转告马克，我们萨克拉门托见。”说完黑暗从者便消失了。


	8. Chapter 8

  
他在风浪中挣扎。

爱德华多只感觉眼睛辣辣的，海浪无情地挤压着他的胸膛。他的水性好，大海与他是一对熟识多年的老友，但是朋友难免背叛你。他奋力向前游，手臂几乎要从身上撕开，力量正在从他的身体里泄到突然变冷的海水里去。

“伊莱妮！”他顾不得海水浸进嘴唇里，有些海水呛进他的鼻子，他喉咙里回荡着一股血和咸的味道。他抱住他女友的脖颈，仰过身从后面将她揽进怀里，“莱妮！坚持住！没事的，我抓住你了。”

伊莱妮胸膛起伏着，“艾德……”她胸口那吊坠坏了，斜斜地垂在她那有些苍白的小麦色胸口，缠着她湿漉漉的黑色的头发。如果奥菲利亚是黑发，那就该是同样的场景。

“……我很抱歉。”她极小声嘶哑地用母语说。“你该醒了。”

爱德华多从梦境与回忆中浮上枕头，他的四肢如同注铅，他的意识像是印度洋海边清晨浓重雪白的海雾。撞击的震动还在他胸腔里徘徊，爱德华多记得自己的领子变得湿漉漉的一片糊在脖颈上的不适感觉。有人摆弄着他，爱德华多费力地睁开眼，西恩·帕克挂着一副忧愁的表情往他唇下戳了一根吸管，等清凉的水流进嘴里时他才意识到自己的口里有多干苦。

“给你个忠告，”这硅谷奇才说，“别被吓到了。”

“什么？”爱德华多迷迷瞪瞪地问，然后发现这个声音并不属于自己。西恩伸出手往他眉间一触，瞬间他的惊慌就降为和弦似的背景音。爱德华多举起他的手——不再是他的了，除非一场车祸能把他的双手变成如此娇小和棕色的。他抬眼看向西恩，试图在他眼里的倒影里看清自己，“是你把我变成这样的吗？”

“你对我是他者这个消息接受良好啊。”西恩耸耸肩，“不，我还没这个能耐。你在车祸里撞得太厉害了，暂时……”他挥舞了个手势，好似哀悼一个碎屏手机，“给你换了个身体。”

爱德华多举起手腕抵住眼睛，他大笑起来，那轻细的笑声使他笑得更厉害了。事到如今他的人生竟然还可以向更荒谬的章节滑去，伊莱妮出事之后，他的世界就豁然变成黑暗版本的哈利波特。魔法师与女巫吸血鬼都是真实存在的，他们甚至身居高位，在新闻头条里可以看到他们亲切充满谎言的脸。爱德华多攥紧手掌和他的订婚戒指，腋下夹着一把从黑市搞来的小霰弹枪，在每一个能轻易摧毁他的他者之间闪躲。从某个喝得醉醺醺的想要他的戒指的他者那里他学到了伪装情绪的重要性，夜里追击某个女巫时他遇上一个斯里兰卡的吸血鬼，他用三袋血袋交换了吸血鬼的秘密。他在印尼的脏兮兮的酒店的地板上肌肉酸痛眼睛发干，一边在纸上记录线索一边把自己的愤怒打磨得又尖又利。他者们，被你们的食橱咬了一口的感觉如何？爱德华多大声地想，多惊讶啊，人类竟然可以对付你们呢。

真相的幕布被揭开后爱德华多审视地回顾他的人生，他能猜到他的过去中肯定有他者当着他的面撒过谎。那种怪诞的优雅是属于黑暗魔法师的，女巫们则是首饰太多的妇人，吸血鬼能从眼睛分辨出来，光明魔法师则看上去一个个像太过虔信不关心世俗的教徒。这全盲的棋局将爱德华多命悬一线，当他在去找律师路上方向盘从手里脱开时他只觉得一种全然解脱。爱德华多真的厌倦从枕头上醒来，去打一场必输的战役了。

爱德华多回过头看着西恩，“西恩，你是什么时候变成的黑暗魔法师？”他开始逐渐适应他的声音了。

“十六岁，”西恩把脚搁在他的床边，爱德华多皱起脸，用眼神示意他放下去，“有些人受到刺激会爆发出潜能。”黑暗从者叹气，放下脚。

“所以有一群FBI在你家门外敲门很刺激噢。”他干巴巴地讽刺，看着西恩的嘴不怎么高兴地抿了起来。爱德华多笑了起来，自己撑着身体拿过水杯又喝了点水。被装进一个女孩的身体里算什么，哪有十六岁的西恩帕克被FBI吓到变成他者有趣。

西恩按住他的手，眼神严肃地看向他，“艾德，我们是不会无缘无故对人类施这么复杂的咒语的。按照你对他者的了解程度，合规的做法是清除你的记忆。”

爱德华多眯起眼睛。他陷入一片茫然里，真相滑溜溜地在他脑后隐约可见。他瞪大了眼睛，话语却脱口而出：“我不是你们的同类。”

“有些人受到刺激会爆发出潜能。”西恩毫无表情地重复着他的台词，爱德华多只觉得陌生得不详，“你还记得你被车撞了的时候发生了什么吗？”

爱德华多只记得他的身体突然顿住，右侧的A柱向他迎面压来，挡风玻璃碎裂划破了脖颈。他在安全带里挣扎着呼吸，眼前被一大片红色支配。他感觉迷迷糊糊地向一片安静的黑暗里跌去，眩晕失重让他在虚空里挣扎起来，但有一双冰冷的环绕他的双臂让他冷静下来，在他意识的最后，冰冷的无知黑暗一点点占据了他。

西恩读着他的表情缓缓地开口，“当时你进了黄昏界。随便你管它叫什么，启动器、冥界或者 _赤裸并且干枯的水仙的原野_ 。所有的他者从那里诞生，也最终会回到那里去。”他手掌向上一挥，一束光线如同冷光烟火似闪过。爱德华多攥紧手指下的粗糙布料，他知道他者有力量，可亲眼所见这光线如同特效在小小的简陋卧室里闪烁又是另一回事了。

“我知道你之前的人类生活跟他者们有些龃龉……”西恩用上了他最好的嗓音向他推销，“你的朋友是他者，你的恋人是他者。你或许不喜欢，但你注定是我们中的一员，你将是我们中最好的一员。”

爱德华多只觉得胸膛里充满了愤怒，命运这样把他抛来掷去，把他的锚剪断好几次，难道是为了让他可以得到教训吗？他践踏自己的底线，就为了他所唾弃的怪物世界敞开双臂将他纳入其中吗？他的愤怒如同灼热的煤块一样在身体里燃烧。他者，在一切之后他现在是与伊莱妮相称的存在了，他原来与那些亲切的谎者是由同一类物质构成的。他已经不相信任何答案了。他记得伊莱妮在大学时期在波士顿夜晚的街道对他仰起头羞怯地微笑，在新加坡的顶层公寓的阳台上她纤细的手指抚过他的衬衣领子。当他翻看他未婚妻的用血写的笔记的时候他已经不想再要幸福的谎言了。

“如果我不想当呢？”爱德华多压低声音问。

西恩脸上闪过一丝涟漪，“第一课，我们是纯然自由的。你驱使力量，命运依凭你的选择，你愿意把力量锁进保险箱那只是你的选择而已。”他深色的眼睛扫过爱德华多的脸，“但是在此之前，现在外面可有一群想把你永远从这个世界移开的光明从者，我们还是让你先这样吧。”

爱德华多讽刺地笑了，“那他们应该下手精准一些，我也会少受点罪。”

西恩走了过去，手搭在他的肩头。“我很抱歉。”他几乎温柔地说，“关于伊莱妮的事情。”

那一触几乎要打碎爱德华多，他用小小的拉丁女孩的身体颤抖了起来，“除了谋杀者没人应该抱歉。”他压下声音里的嘶哑，“该死，”爱德华多总算感觉到嘴里不适的感觉，他用牙顶住舌头，“如果你们能给我一个不打舌钉的姑娘的身体就更好了。”

西恩耸耸肩，“哦，你最好忍忍，你的意识是靠这个锚住在这个女巫身体上的。”

爱德华多深深地叹气，两个月的追踪使他有种强迫症似的惯性。他坐在床沿，抵抗住浑身的酸痛赤脚站起来走到等身镜前拉开衣橱。镜子里拉丁女孩深色眼睛无视西恩投来的目光，而是专注在几件上衣上。“原来的女巫呢？”

“她触犯了合约，被关进黄昏界了。”西恩对那个女巫赤裸的身体完全视而不见，他懒洋洋地走过去，手在虚空中一握，然后递给爱德华多一根项链。爱德华多用他小小的棕色的手掌接过，他的订婚戒指在挂在项链上。他几乎想要笑，他那已经死掉的未婚妻看到他现在这副模样该有多惊讶——他调查潜伏撒谎交易到最后甚至连人类的身份都舍弃了，最后却在一个赤裸女孩儿的身体里思考着她是否真的爱他，亦或者是一个女巫出于对力量追寻让她守着他不放。

“爱德华多，”西恩看着爱德华多挽起头发给自己带上项链时靠在镜子旁开口，“不要以为你那些对数字的敏感，摸上第一本魔法书的感觉是人类与生俱来的。你知道大多数女巫会在大学里读什么专业吗？”

爱德华多摇头，他开始审视他现在身体之前主人的衣橱，想找出条像样的牛仔裤。

“气象学。”西恩几乎有些得意地微笑，“现在你知道了，命运非人力所能为。”

“是的，人力所为的只有我现在这副模样。”爱德华多抽出一条牛仔裤，坐在床上穿上。“我原来那个样子究竟怎么了？”垂在肩上的头发痒得他有些烦躁。

“你身体支离破碎的，这样激发你只会永远陷入黄昏界的。”西恩拍了拍衣服，他的外套又变得整齐了。黑暗从者打开房间的门，暖和的空气和嘈杂的声音一同涌入那个小小的卧室里。他向爱德华多偏偏脑袋，一双帆布鞋突然套上他赤裸的脚。爱德华多冒出一声惊呼，用拉丁女孩黑色眼睛瞪他。

“走吧，辛蒂瑞拉。”西恩招呼他，“不要让新世界等急了。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

附图


	9. Chapter 9

  
达斯汀从医院感应门跌出来的时候震惊于自己的平静。他抬手看了一眼手表上的心率，还在静息的范围内。迈入停车场的时候犹豫突然占领了他：他可以完全离开这一滩诡谲骚动，装作自己已经被那两条咒语送进了黄昏界里。停车场上的灯把达斯汀的影子拉得长长的紫紫的，他叹着气钻进自己的车里。

达斯汀很久没有遭遇过挫折了——他根本就没遇到过挫折，如果不算他和马克赌气似地离开门罗帕克外。他家境优渥父母和善，达斯汀十几岁就开始在导师身边观察生物电，直至在门罗帕克的分析组的办公室里嚼玉米片，他的成长轨迹是光明从者的典范。达斯汀扣好安全带发动汽车，一边费力地思索着，保守估计接下来的十个月他都是一个普通人类了，他刚刚在黄昏界跌得太深了。

到达门罗帕克的时候他觉得累极了，普通人类的身体支撑不了多久。有几个光明从者认出他给他开门让他进来。转过一个玻璃幕墙，马克满脸阴沉大踏步向他走过来，“喝。”他打开一听红牛从桌上推过去。

达斯汀接过饮料，用鼻子探了探又转向他的朋友，“我现在半点力量都接受不了。”他大概能猜到马克会往里面注些什么。

马克手指一捻，把拉环握在掌心里然后扔给他，看来至少一个临时的护身符可以帮到达斯汀现在的处境，他把那个金属片放进自己的口袋里。

“你究竟在想什么？”马克压低了声音，完全不掩饰他钻进了达斯汀脑袋里的行为，“鲁莽！你连个战斗人员都不是！‘哇让我来对上这片大陆最强的黑暗从者吧’什么时候成了该死的好点子了？”

达斯汀揉了揉眼睛，“天，马克，不是我替彼得说话，但他可比你有礼貌多了。”

“你呆在数据分析组里。我们现在跟守日人的友好岌岌可危了，我不能放任你走在街上去撞见几个古老黑暗从者。”马克伸出手在他的肩上戳了一下，“四级及以上的已经疏散了一批了，四级以下的两人一组活动，你来负责数据分析。”说完年轻的守夜人便面无表情地向电梯走去，可能有人在黄昏界召唤他。

达斯汀向后靠去，他困极了。在不怎么安稳的睡梦攫住他之前他几乎有些震惊地想：我真的应该先回佛罗里达的。

爱德华多醒来的时候发现他在地毯上，看来那几本几百年的魔法书是逃脱了沾口水的命运了，它们防水，倒是不防血。他头晕眼花地从地毯上爬起来半心半意地想。不属于他的棕色手指揉过不属于他的黑色睫毛，他以他人的身躯站在他人的房间里。爱德华多任自己在女巫的藏书与他者101阅读清单里肆意翻阅，大抵好几个昼夜他都投身在发黄发脆的书页中，当他手指拂过那些血写的笔记便有低沉的教导传入他新长的耳朵里。来吧来吧，那些知识对他低喃，让我们属于你。看来成为他者似乎比考SAT简单多了，他完成一册书合上书页时想。

空气沉沉的，百叶窗后面可能是加州的黄昏了。爱德华多这才骤然发现他没有任何电子设备可以核查时间，他翻遍整个房间的抽屉柜子箱子，最后在漆成绿色的冰箱顶上找到了一个小小的积灰的电子钟，他眯起眼睛记住现在显示的时间当作基准。西恩可能来过了，他完全没注意到。爱德华多只觉得有些头昏脑胀的，他打开冰箱找到了一盒意面，就在要打开微波炉的时候爱德华多顿住了按键的手指。

这应该很简单的，呼吸一瞬间他就打定主意要使用新掌握的力量了。爱德华多找了个瓷盘，他还没来得及去命令面条变热，把冷冻面条倒出来的那一瞬间那面条就软化下来，酱汁散发着热气，好像是要讨好他似的十分勉励地达到了一盒微波食品最好的状态。

“噢，”爱德华多旋转着叉子，卷起面条又观察了一下，“那好吧。”他对着空荡荡的房间说。接着他把看了一半的书放在盘子的前面继续他的阅读。

空气变得越来越清澈，爱德华多模模糊糊感觉可能是午夜时门铃突然响了起来。他赤着脚走到前厅去开门，西恩撑在门框上对他微微皱起眉，“你不应该是更谨慎一些的吗？”

“你要是想让我更谨慎就不应该在半夜按门铃。”爱德华多压低了轻细的嗓子回他，他关上了门，任西恩大咧咧地走进房间把两个全食的塑料袋扔在餐桌上。

“你读的速度比我预想得还快一点。”西恩看到他把书分成两堆，“有什么特别钟意的方向的吗？我给你去取一些。”

爱德华多坐回他的座位前，把书签夹进书里。“我想要关亡术方面的历史书，越多越好。”他合上书，将书放倒一边。“我还想要可以连网的设备，手机和电脑。”爱德华多双手放在桌前，身体前倾，“西恩，你是打定主意是想让我在这里写篇论文出来吗？”

西恩挑眉，“艾德，外面有一群光明从者想要抹掉你的存在，我想不出更好的方法了。”

爱德华多提起嘴角，“噢？你可以让西恩过来帮我吧，我的意思是真正的西恩。”

午夜的寂静只存在了非常短的时间，看上去像西恩的男人缓缓鼓掌一边赞许似的点头。爱德华多感觉到空气间瞬间竖起无形的栅栏，“你比我预测的反应更快，”他听起来是真心实意的，“你是什么时候发现的？”

爱德华多盯着非西恩的脸，餐桌前的灯在他脸上投下阴影装下他的眼睛。“一直都是你，西恩从来没来过。”

“没错。”非西恩点头承认，“我借了西恩的形象而已，恐怕西恩现在有其他的事情要忙。”

“我在加州没什么朋友，”爱德华多眯起眼睛，“伪装成我家人恐怕一会儿就会露陷，西恩是最佳选择，你学的很像。出事那天我跟西恩约了晚上去吃日料，但是冰箱里没有寿司外卖。他是有什么遗憾就会补上的个性，不会忘记这件事的。”他用手指推着桌面上的一支红色铅笔一边说，“我跟西恩是有段时间没有见面了，但 _赤裸干枯的水仙原野_ 也有点太过了。最后一点，西恩再怎么样也不会对一个女孩的裸体无动于衷的。”

“西恩就是身上人类的缺点太多了，”坐在他对面的男人评价道，“可是他还很年轻，我觉得尚在容忍的范围内。”

他深色的眼睛在温暖的黄色灯光下泛着微光，“我想先对你说明一下，”他伸出一只手指划过栅栏，激起一小簇的亮光，“这个咒语是能防止有人偷窥，为了对付麦克风我们的研发小组可是忙了很久。那么，爱德华多……”他伸出骨节清晰的食指按住爱德华多的红色铅笔，铅笔的影子扭曲起来，变回了爱德华多施咒语之前的样子。

“你对光明从者了解多少？”非西恩嘴上挂上一丝专业的笑容，低头看了眼桌子上闪着光的餐刀，亲切地问爱德华多。


	10. Chapter 10

  
爱德华多的大半人生都在审视的目光里起舞，刺探估价放上砝码的流程早他已经驾轻就熟。二十多年的时间，早就足以让他把咬紧牙关装作毫不费力精进为一门高深艺术。但此时他的厌倦像突然涨潮的海水，把他的身子往椅子后面推去。爱德华多把赤裸的脚缩在小小的餐桌椅上，木头温温地在他脚趾下散发着热量。

“这也是测试题中的一项吗？”他抬起脸问，“你可以给我的耐心打个低分，恕我对你的压力面试没什么兴趣。”

“噢，我可以理解你不信任我。”那个男人若有所思地说，“这很合理，爱德华多。”

“说实话，我对他们一无所知。”爱德华多不自觉地挺直了背，“去年GIC有个投资顾问拐弯暗示我伊莱妮并非良配，我不知道他是想介绍他姐妹给我，亦或者他是一个光明从者。伊莱妮被谋杀时并没有什么光明来降下正义……”他眯起眼睛，“对一个人类而言，怪物也得分类实在是太严苛了。”

黑暗从者对他的刻薄言语回以微笑，“你已经见识过GIC了，南亚的光明从者把力量熔进一台庞大缜密的政治机器里。他们把合约织成平衡，就连赤道阳光下都有影子栖身的地方。但是加州的光明从者……”他手指间闪过金色的光芒，力量钻进空气里，“年轻得对黄昏界毫无畏惧之心，他们把力量延伸到了你想象不及的程度，整个湾区已经是他们的永昼了，黑暗从者不过是布景和附件罢了。”

“一旦黑暗与光明的天平倾斜，黄昏界自然会加以干涉。黄昏界会挑选一个较弱的他者充当镜子去反射过多的力量——通常是最强的他者。没人可以拒绝黄昏界的召唤，镜子魔法师会抛下一切完成自己的使命。”那双深色眼睛在暖色灯光下熠熠发光，“你觉得如果光明从者认为你的未婚妻是黄昏界意志的肉身，是射向圣明的超级魔法师的子弹他们会做什么？”

爱德华多感到全身发冷，脖颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。他的确计划过仪式结束后带着伊莱妮回迈阿密，途中可能在旧金山停留几天。他松开拳头，手掌里有小小的几个月牙形的印子。爱德华多从来没有直面过光明从者，但是他知晓他者的能力。这出剧目荒诞且残忍，他几乎为自己不用亲眼目睹而闪过一丝庆幸。

“帕特丽霞宣称她是出于嫉妒对莱妮下咒的，那也是谎言吗？”

有相片记录下那个凶手参加他订婚宴的样子，她穿着鹅黄色的连衣裙，如云的黑色头发将她的真诚的笑容围起。她和伊莱妮在相片上手臂缠绕紧紧挨着的样子令他在昏暗的灯光下犹豫地再三确认，手上沾血的女巫倒在干净的木地板上用母语尖叫着诅咒他，爱德华多记得握住温热的枪膛沉甸甸的那一瞬间，最终他仍然没有子弹的仁慈。

“事实上伊莱妮的悲剧并不只有她一个受害者。”黑暗从者解释道，“有些女巫的忠诚令人生疑，会与光明从者合作。可怜帕特丽霞只是被人操纵的棋子，她在吉隆坡裁判所提审前豁然发现自己犯下了骇人的勾当，自愿放弃了存在，她的良心比光明从者还多一些呢。接着会对未来的镜子魔法师的谋杀深究就只有她的人类情人，这对于一个他者来说处理起来简直是易如反掌。”他从虚空中召出一个马克杯，从冒着热气的咖啡后面观察着爱德华多失血的脸色。

爱德华多放下了脚，坐直了身体。复仇的怒火长久地炙烤着他，以至于他舌尖能尝到灰的味道，“所以，两个无辜的女巫，就因为在几千公里以外的一出少数派报道而丧了命吗？”

“爱德华多，光明从者向来视我们为污秽之物，一旦有机会就会把我们从世界上抹去的。传统的划分是我们作恶，他们行善。但是摧毁城市、挑动战争、酝酿瘟疫这些事情光明从者参与的不比我们来得少。不过当然了，他们总是有理由的。”黑暗从者把手肘支在台面上，“我们已经向裁判所提起诉讼，但是首先我们得要能活着到萨克拉门托。湾区的光明从者是赛博寻血猎犬，你不会想要他们跟在你的屁股后面的。”

爱德华多想让他们来，就如同他张开双臂与飓风狂浪为伍，死亡就算更换了面貌，他也识得他的老友。恐惧早在他身体里被消磨得不剩什么，“噢，没关系，就让他们来吧。”他听见细细的嗓子说，看见一丝满意略过黑暗从者的脸，“债务总是要结算的。”

“我担心你太过仁慈了。”黑暗从者手指间闪过一束力量，马克杯随之消失。非西恩从空气中拿出一张黄色的便签纸放在灯下，又拿出黑色马克笔在纸上画出一个黑点。“你已经学过看现实线了。”他语气笃定，像一个自信的教授般把纸推向爱德华多。

纸上的黑点突然在黄昏界拉长成黑色线条。爱德华多吸了口气，看着黑色线条又延出黑色的点，接着继续延伸。他的视线变得模糊，接着他在灯光之外的黑暗里看到了自己——

_——他衣着整齐，胸口方巾露出一角。伊莱妮穿着蓝裙轻巧地挽着他的手臂，GIC的投资顾问在水晶吊灯下不情愿地与他们轮流握手之后她对他抬头狡黠地一笑；_

_——他伸出手指，轻轻带走身边的陌生人身上的黑色的痛苦与悲伤，轻微的力量顺从地注进他的皮肤下；_

_——有着昂贵天空的滑雪场上包裹得严严实实的吸血鬼拍了拍他肩从他身边滑过，一闪而过的熟悉眼睛令爱德华多几乎喊出他的名字；_

_——陌生的他者对他低下头几乎结巴地喃喃请求仁慈，而他则专注地观察着一方透进房间的赤色夕阳；_

_——伊莱妮在床边整理行李的时候被他逗得大笑，把防晒霜扔向他；_

_——海滩上孩子手臂环着他的脖子，温热的笑声挠动他的心，靠在躺椅上的西恩满脸惊叹地把墨镜架在额头上，他说：“艾德，你知道他者家庭养育出一个小他者的概率有多低吗？这是奇……”_

爱德华多猛地把自己放回灯光下，现实世界泛起一圈涟漪，黄色便签纸上的黑点凝视着他。“那不是我的未来。”黄色的灯光在他眼里变成好几簇光斑，他眨了眨眼，堪堪压下胸口的涌动，“那是什么？”

非西恩站起身，“如果你把现实线倒回去到某个时间点，再进行观看的话就会观察到现在的可能性。”那个男人把手插进西服口袋，从灯光外微微低头，眼神精密如同瞄准。

爱德华多感觉脸颊上有什么结住了。命运在他身上剪断太多线了，如果他是个木偶那他能动弹的部位实在是少得可怜。他能感受到非西恩从黄昏界注视着他的生物电，他轻轻呼吸把那些粗糙的部分咽了下去。黑暗从者似乎对他的克制感到满意，一个小小的黑色棋子被他从口袋里拿出来放在桌上，灯光在桌上投下一个圆形的影子。

“带上这个。”爱德华多感受到一束力量如锁链牢牢地缠绕着小小的棋子，无光的灰色烟幕里黑暗从者优雅地向黄昏界更深的地方走去，他的声音在黄昏界里扭曲着，“噢，如果你想出门的话，挑个太阳还在天空上的时刻。”


End file.
